User blog:Crash Headroom/Crash's Diary: The Director's Cut
I have decided to keep a log of my exploits through the DC zone. If you are finding this, it means I did not make it and my final wish is that you, the reader of this diary let Duty know they suck, laugh in Freedom's face and nod respectfully at Sin. ''Day 1: Loaded game, entered cordon. The new dingy, dark sky and rain was a welcome site (the same killer shrubs hanging from ceilings that need stabbing were not). Talked to Sidorovich....fat pug look-a-like still not giving me missions properly (perhaps needs to be stabbed along with killer shrubs in rookie village). Went to kill flesh and boars....mission says no and won't let me complete (sidorovich DEFINATLY needs stabbing...). Boar pack near Trade Route Tunnel knocked me into tree, was and was not impressed by this....dealt with by flying-tree stabbage. Karlik other side of trade route tunnel was very depressed, let me shoot him in head without moving, didn't budge once (it's not easy being green... ). Walked to Sin house, always a welcome site. Offered the usual quest, completed in the usual way...upon returning, HELL! Bullets, shouting...Sin vs Loners, one side of the house ALL of sin other side of house ALL of the loners. Suddenly, a lone Karlik walks right into the middle of the fire fight....gun fire stops dead for a few moments, a stalkers pin can be heard dropping from the next town over. The karlik bless him looks at sin faction, cocks it head.... and is then mow'ed down by a hail of bullets from both sides....IT REALLY isn't easy being green.. Sin members then moped the loners up and progressed to track a single rat up to near the crashed "Death Truck"... Local Pseudodog pack then tried to argue with nearby Military Checkpoint...the argument did not go down well with the local populous. After much shouting and much hiding behind bugged out bullet proof bushes (at the time, now fixed), the fireing ceased, leaving this stalker to take the psedudogs tail and run through to garbage... Got though to garbage....GARBAGE stalker...GARBAGE EVERYWHERE!... Still dingy and dark but rain has subsided, welcome sign (you get sick of it living in england). Did mission for sniper. Took out sniper with trusty stabby stabby knife after sneeking up behind him with bandit jacket on procured from pump station...studied bandit closely...concluded Bandit is a wizard harry as his gun gives infinite scopes, truly a dark place the zone has become.. Sun setting now, will sleep and then head to agroprom Day 2:'' Got through to agroprom after SEVERE argument with local blind/pseudogpack (and a chimera). Argument was won when the chimera REFUSED to eat the grenade i had prepared for him and simply rolled into the middle of them all.... Cutscene, much faster now and more welcoming....but all stalkers dead before cutscenes end, marked one feels very scared now. Run into complex, realise soldiers have been upgraded to .50 cal super ak's as they can shoot through buildings....from across the yard....through 4 walls....Marked One now shitting himself Navigate the map, hiding behind many new ever handy "Military Grade Super Bullet Proof Bushes! DON'T DELAY, CAMP THESE SHRUBS TODAY!" avoiding hails of bullets from now VERY ANGRY military in the area. Took out military (after signing pact with satan and resurrecting 10 times), stole documents and headed for the Great Metal Factory. Greeted with many more mutants, ran down road to GMF....greeted by man in SEVA suit doing a dance in the yard, spinning round on the spot, pulling his gun out and then stareing at a wall (marked one can already tell Duty are the people to come to procure "banned substances"...). Walk through to 100RADS bar......Snitch, Garik and hunter in greeters "i said come in!" room...stareing at wall (duty REAAAALLLY are the people to for banned substances) and continue down into the now very barren bar... Need sleep now....Day 3 soon and wild territory is...wild again (Stay tuned for more awesome diray entries from the Cult of Crash!! Also do not take this 100% seriously, alot of these bugs have been fixed since it even happened but im having so many funny moments i needed to start shareing. They doing a good job with DC). Category:Blog posts